


[podfic] Schrodinger's Wedding

by Annapods



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Future Fic, M/M, POV First Person, Past Beverley Brook/Peter Grant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: If a marriage takes place but neither of the parties involved knows it’s real, is anybody really married? Unfortunately for Peter and Nightingale, the answer according to the Registry Office is yes.All they have to do is get divorced. It’s the twenty-first century. How hard can it be?01:29:03 :: Written bySixthlight.





	[podfic] Schrodinger's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Schrodinger's Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880839) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/sw) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nqpn2ej2kl6q330/%5BRoL%5D%20Schrodinger%27s%20Wedding.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nqpn2ej2kl6q330/%5BRoL%5D%20Schrodinger%27s%20Wedding.mp3?dl=0))

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “Character of Colour” square of my Podfic Bingo 2018 card.  
Thanks to Sixthlight for giving blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
